fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Mess With Magic/Transcript
Transcript: Don't Mess With Magic FADE IN: TEASER EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LATE MORNING STOCK. CUT TO: INT. MITCHELL MANOR – KITCHEN – MOMENTS LATER Piper is making breakfast, Leo and Wyatt are sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. Chris and Melinda are absent. PIPER Wyatt, your eggs are done. Wyatt rises. WYATT Thanks, mom. But I could have made them myself. He puts more salt on them. PIPER I'm a chef, it’s what I do. (pauses) Leo, honey, are you sure you don’t want anything? Leo looks up. LEO Nope, I’m good with a bagel. PIPER Alright. She turns off the stove with a press of a button and Wyatt sits back down. Melinda shuffles in. MELINDA Ow. She sits down and winces, feelings sore. Wyatt arches a brow at her. WYATT You okay, Mel? She winces and tries to cross her legs. MELINDA How are you not sore? WYATT I exercise…? Piper chuckles. PIPER You get that from me, Mel. I was always sore after a fight. Especially when I was pregnant with Chris. MELINDA Good to know. Where is he anyway? Chris, I mean. She reaches for the coffee and cringes. LEO Demon hunting. Mel nods and pours some coffee. Wyatt sighs and sips his juice. A loud crashing sound makes everyone look to the living room. Without hesitating, Melinda and Wyatt head to the living room, their parents in tow. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Melinda and Wyatt both stare wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Their Living Room is full of Magic Creatures. The coffee table is broken. An Ogre looks to them and frowns. OGRE #1. Sorry… A fairy flies to the Fated Ones and the Magical Creatures look to them. CREDITS: FADE IN: ACT ONE Music; Lifehouse; Hanging by a Moment EXT. CAMERA TOUR – TWIN PEAKS, BRIDGE, CITY, HALLIWELL MANOR – LATE MORNING CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Piper is sweeping up the last of the glass from the table. Wyatt is attempting to contain the Creatures. MUSIC FADES OFF. Melinda sighs and looks to her family. MELINDA Okay, I’m just going to ask the obvious question. Why are all the magical creatures in our living room? A DWARF, GRUMPY, walks in. GRUMPY Because of the magic. MELINDA Magic? Don’t you guys have magic in the Enchanted Forest? Grumpy rolls his eyes. GRUMPY Since the meeting, magic has been dwindling. (pauses) Don’t you guys read the newsletter? PIPER Newsletter? What newsletter? MELINDA You mean that envelope that mysteriously appears on my doorstep? I always throw them away. Wyatt and Chris enter. WYATT What mysterious envelope? Grumpy points a drumstick at Melinda. GRUMPY That’s the one. MELINDA Oh. LEO That isn’t the main problem right now. Why is magic disappearing? GRUMPY Heck if I know. An NYMPH walks in. NYMPH #1. Haven’t you all felt a shift in the natural balance of things? A weight in the air? A change in your powers? The Twice-Blessed Children exchange a look. MELINDA Well, um, there’s kind of been more pressing issues lately… WYATT But now that you mention it, my orbing has been off a bit… CHRIS Yeah, and the Underworld is surprisingly calm. MELINDA But that could just be because we kicked their demonic asses. CHRIS True, true. Leo nudges Piper and they exchange a smile. LEO Well, you guys seem to have this under control for now. Your mom and I have to get going now. PIPER Do we? She looks to Leo who gives her a, “comply” look. PIPER (CONT’D) (correcting) We do. (pause) But if you guys need us we are only an orb away. MELINDA Alright, mom. Love you! PIPER AND LEO Love, you too. They then leave the manor, letting their kids take over. CUT TO: EXT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – LATE MORNING STOCK. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Prue and Parker are hanging out in the Living Room. Paris enters the room in her pajama’s, looking rather disgruntled. Prue chuckles at the sight. PRUE You okay, Pear? PARIS Not really. I barely got any sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes I would have these bizarre dreams. Parker raises one eyebrow. PARKER What kind of dreams? Paris sighs and sits down in a chair. PARIS A girl is walking through this beautiful forest and everything is so serene and beautiful. Then there's hands, a cauldron, pink book, and a red light. It's really weird. Prue is intrigued. PRUE What happened after that? Pear looks to her sister. PARIS The girl falls and starts to die along with the forest. Prue is about to say something when her phone rings. PRUE Hold that thought. She answers it. Paris rolls her eyes and sinks into her chair. PRUE (CONT’D) Hello? (pause) Hey, Chris. (pause) What? (pause/sits up) We’ll be right there. She hangs up before standing up. Parker does as well. PARKER What is it? What happened? PRUE Chris said that all these Magical Creatures just appeared at the Manor and are babbling about magic leaving or something. Park, you and I should head over there and see if they need anything. Pear, you go to Magic School and see if you can find anything there. We’ll meet back at the Manor in an hour. Got it? Paris nods and stands up. Prue and Parker then BEAM out, leaving Paris standing in the living room. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – EARLY AFTERNOON Melinda is looking through the Book of Shadows, Chris is scrying, and Wyatt is making some potions. MELINDA There is nothing in here about Magical Draining. Other than the Prophecy, of course. CHRIS The crystal is landing all over the place. (looks up) Magical Creatures are everywhere. Wyatt is bottling a potion. WYATT Okay, this should work. (looks up) No Halliwell has probably ever had to deal with the Magical World losing its Magic. If creatures are surfacing, then they are going to need a safe place to go. They don’t know this world. Bring them here until we know what’s going on. Chris nods. CHRIS I’m on it. I’ll take Parker if they (raises voice) ever get here! Just then, Prue and Parker BEAM in. CHRIS (CONT’D) Finally, what took you guys so long? Prue is drenched and Parker pulls a feather out of her own hair. PARKER We uh… Got a little lost. MELINDA I see that. What happened? Prue sighs and wrings out her hair. PRUE I have no clue. I beamed here but somehow I ended up in the ocean. PARKER And I ended up in a chicken coup. Something is definitely going on with our powers. WYATT Well, then you guys had better drive. You can take my car. CHRIS Yeah, that’s a good idea. Chris nods and stands up and heads to Parker. CHRIS You and I are on creature duty. Let’s go. Parker nods and the two head out. WYATT Mel, why don’t you get Prue a change of clothes and then- He is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. MELINDA I’ll see what I can find out from my contacts. You should probably get the door. The girls head out with Wyatt in tow. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ENTERNCE WAY – MOMENTS LATER Wyatt is heading towards the door. He opens it and is surprised to see HOPE KERMEN on the other end. WYATT (surprised) Hope! Hi! Hope smiles lightly. HOPE Hey… Is this a bad time? I can come back later it’s not a problem. Wyatt is a little panicky. WYATT No, no, no it’s fine! Really! We just have a few… Guests at the moment. Hope wrinkles her brow. HOPE Yeah, I’ll just come back another time… She turns to go but Wyatt touches her arm. WYATT No, stay. It’d actually be good for you to meet these people. Hope looks down at Wyatt’s hand and then back up at him. HOPE Okay. The exchange a smile and he open the door to let her in. She does. He then leads her to the Sun Room. He pauses at the door and looks to her. WYATT Now, you should probably be a little prepared. Every story, every myth, and every creature is real. Giants, Ogre’s, Dwarves, Fairies, Banshees (smirks then relaxes) they’re all real. Hope looks up to him and has curiosity in her eyes. She smiles softly. HOPE Ogre’s? Even I have a hard time believing that Ogre’s are real. Wyatt smirks and opens the Sun Room door. Hope looks into the room and is astonished at what she sees… OGRE’s, GIANTS, LEPRECHAUNS, FAIRIES, and even TROLLS are gathered in the Sun Room. HOPE (CONT’D) Woah. A smile drifts over her face. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY – EARLY AFTERNOON Paris is looking through some books. She looks exhausted. Junior is with her. JUNIOR You okay, Pear? He looks to her concerned. PARIS Yeah, I’m fine. I just haven’t been sleeping well. Have you found anything yet? Junior shakes his head, no. JUNIOR Not really… There is this one demon who apparently feeds off of magic. But according to this, he went into hiding over a century ago. No one has seen him since. Paris frowns. PARIS I don’t think it’s a demon. I mean, what demon has that much power? (pauses/looks up) Do you think Luesent could be involved? We know she has that weird Athame thing… Maybe she’s stealing the magic from the world? JUNIOR Maybe but… Isn’t that kind of a stretch? I mean, Luesent’s powerful but not powerful enough to drain the entire world of magic. PARIS True... Just keep looking, there has to be something in there. She turns a few more pages and yawns deeply. She rubs her eyes. JUNIOR How about I take over the searching and you get some sleep? She looks at him skeptically. JUNIOR (CONT’D) If anything earth-shattering happens while your indisposed I’ll wake you up. (pauses) I promise. Paris looks down at the book and she seems distant and tired. PARIS Fine. Wake me up in fifteen minutes. Okay? Junior chuckles. JUNIOR Okay. She stands up and moves to the couch. She sits down and folds her legs up beside her. She closes her eyes and instantly falls asleep. FADE TO WHITE: EXT. FOREST – MEADOW – AFTERNOON (DREAM) A woman is walking through the meadow in a white dress. The forest is stunning and everything is bright and sunny. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – UNKNOWN TIME (DREAM) CLOSE UP: CAULDRON. CLOSE UP: HANDS. SNAP TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – MOMENTS LATER (DREAM) CLOSE UP: PINK SPELL BOOK. The book is open. SNAP TO: EXT. FOREST – MEADOW – AFTERNOON (DREAM) The forest is dying. The animals and beings in the forest are dying. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY – MOMENTS LATER CLOSE UP: Paris’ face. PARIS No! Junior turns to face Paris. He wrinkles her brow and moves to her. JUNIOR Pear! Pear, wake up. He shakes her. Nothing happens. CUT TO: EXT. FOREST – MEADOW – AFTERNOON (DREAM) The woman in the white clutches her stomach and falls to her knees. The forest is dying – and so is she. She looks at her hands which are glowing. They glow brighter before a BEAM of gold light shoots straight in the air. CUT TO: INT. MAGIC SCHOOL – LIBRARY – MOMENTS LATER Paris is shouting about magic. Her skin is pale. Junior is worried and frantic. JUNIOR Paris! Paris, it’s just a dream. Paris, listen to me! He is shaking her. He looks around and spots the glass of water Paris was sipping earlier. Without hesitating, he grabs it and tosses it on Paris. She lurches up with a scream, gasping. Junior looks at her, shocked. CUT TOO BLACK. FADE IN: ACT TWO EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – AFTERNOON CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – CONSERVATORY – AFTERNOON THROUGH GLASS: Hope is laughing and talking to an elf. The elf hands her a rock and Hope smiles taking it. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Wyatt is looking through the window pane at Hope. Melinda walks up behind him followed by Prue, who is wearing a tank top and black jeans. MELINDA I thought you were trying to sense the source of the magic. Wyatt looks to his sister and cousin. WYATT I did. The source of the magic is coming from the Underworld – more specifically (hands her his phone) Luesent’s cave. Melinda and Prue look at the pulsing light on a map of the Underworld then up at her brother. PRUE So Luesent’s behind the attack? WYATT Yeah, I think so. MELINDA That-That’s not possible. Luesent may be a very powerful demon but even she can’t cast a strong enough spell to- Melinda stops as if a thought hit her. MELINDA (CONT’D) Oh, my god. She turns and runs to the steps. Wyatt wrinkles his brow before following her. An ELF knocks over a lamp. Prue looks and Hope spots her. HOPE Prue! Can you lend me a hand? Prue looks over her shoulder at her cousins disappearing figures before back to Hope. PRUE Yeah, sure. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER Melinda is running down the hallway until she gets to her room. She opens the door. Wyatt is close behind. WYATT Melinda! Melinda, what’s going on? CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – MELINDA’S ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Melinda moves quickly to her dresser and starts pulling out drawers, tossing them aside. MELINDA Luesent was in my room a few days ago. She was looking for something – or rather her men were. (glances to Wyatt) And I’m willing to bet they were looking for… She pauses. Melinda’s dresser has a small door in the back of it. She opens it. WYATT Looking for what? Chris enters. CHRIS Can you guys keep it down? You’re scaring the Fairies. (notices the mess) What happened in here? Melinda slams the little wooden door shut angrily. MELINDA That lying, manipulative, thieving, witch! She looks to her brothers. MELINDA (CONT’D) What happened is that Luesent stole my Book of Shadows! And now, now we are royally screwed! CHRIS Wait, wait, wait, your Book of Shadows? Don’t you mean ours? Because ours is safe and secure upstairs. MELINDA No, Chris, not that Book! (sighs) When I was younger I used to make up spell and potions – we all did. The only difference was that I actually wrote them down. WYATT And? MELINDA And over the years the spells got stronger and started to actually work. When I was twelve I wrote a spell to stop you guys from using magic on me. CHRIS I remember that. Mainly because it didn’t work. MELINDA Only because I didn’t have enough juice to cast it on my own. Years later, mom and Aunt Phoebe borrowed the spell and used it to stop the flow of magic between wizards or something. Wyatt realizes what she’s saying. WYATT So if Luesent managed to steal the book and get enough power to cast it… MELINDA She’d be able to stop magic for good. The only thing I don’t get is why. Why stop magic? She needs it. (confused) I’m so confused. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. MELINDA Okay, here’s the plan. Wyatt, you go up to the Elders and ask them what they know. Chris, find the Twins and get them over here fast – someone has to babysit our magical friends. In the meantime, I’ll get Prue and Parker and see if they can help me locate the book. We’re going to need all the help we can get on this one. Sound good? Wyatt and Chris nod. WYATT Be back soon. Good luck. He then ORBS out followed by Chris. MELINDA Yeah, you too. (waits) PRUUUUEEE!!! CUT TO: INT. MITCHELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON Sabrina, Kathrine, Paige, Henry, and DETECTIVE SIMMONS are sitting in the living room. Detective Simmons has a notepad and pen in her hand. Sabrina is visibly nervous. DETECTIVE SIMMONS Try to relax, Miss. Mitchell. You aren’t in any trouble here. Sabrina nods. SABRINA I know. I just wanna get this over with. DETECTIVE SIMMONS Alright then. (clears throat) When was the last time you saw the victim alive? Sabrina swallows hard. SABRINA Uhm… FLASH TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – CAVE – NIGHT (MEMORY) Carrie in her cage. Luesent gestures and the cage falls. Sabrina screaming. FLASH TO: INT. MITCHELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – LATE AFTERNOON Kathrine notices her sisters mind traveling. KATHRINE The day before her disappearance... I came by the café to see how she was doing. DETECTIVE SIMMONS Why would she need checking up on? KATHRINE No reason. I was just saying hi. DETECTIVE SIMMONS That’s not what you said. KATHRINE (Defensive) Well, that’s what I meant. DETECTIVE SIMMONS If you don’t say what you mean that we’re going to be here a while. Paige frowns. PAIGE Alright, let’s just calm down here… Chris ORBS in behind Detective Simmons. Everyone’s eyes widen. Chris panics and ORBS back out. Simmons looks behind her. DETECTIVE SIMMONS What is it? The doorbell rings. Sabrina jumps up. SABRINA I’ll get it. Without another word, she leaves the room. DETECTIVE SIMMONS Miss. Mitchell! We aren't done yet! Sabrina ignores her. CUT TO: INT. MITCHELL MANOR – ENTRYWAY – MOMENTS LATER Sabrina opens the door. It’s Chris. SABRINA What do you want? Chris blinks in surprise. CHRIS Nice to see you too. Sabrina gives him a look. CHRIS (CONT’D) There’s an emergency at the manor. We need your help. Sabrina looks over her shoulder then back to her cousin. SABRINA Kat will cover for me. Let’s go. She grabs her jacket and takes Chris hand. They then ORB out. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – LATE AFTERNOON PRUE No! Absolutely not! We are not asking my ex-boyfriend and his sister for help! Prue and Melinda are arguing. Parker is making a potion. MELINDA Why not? Prue is shocked by the question. PRUE Oh, I don’t know, maybe because he’s my ex-boyfriend! MELINDA I thought you two were friends now? PRUE Friend''ly'' there’s a difference. Melinda rolls her eyes and goes back to writing a spell. MELINDA Well, I’m sorry, Prue. But they’re kinda already on their way here. Prue’s eyes widen. PRUE What?! White ORBS appear. MELINDA (quickly) Please play nice. Laurel and Kyle appear in white ORBS. Kyle holds up a potion vile. KYLE Teleportation potion. Handy little suckers. (notices Prue and smiles) Hey, Prue. Prue waves lightly. PRUE Hey. Parker chuckles. Laurel looks to her and Parker’s smile falls. Laurel looks to Melinda. LAUREL What can we do to help? FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT THREE INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – LATE AFTERNOON Kyle is helping Melinda. Laurel is helping Parker. Prue is scrying on her laptop. GRUMPY (O.S.) Hey! What’s taking you guys so long to figure this out? Melinda sighs. MELINDA We’re handling (looks too Grumpy) I…T. (shocked) Grumpy?? Grumpy is tall. Humanly tall. A woman, a FAIRY, enters behind him wearing a white dress. FAIRY #2. We have a problem. Melinda is about to respond when Wyatt ORBS in looking worried followed by Chris ORBING in with Sabrina. Moments later Paris BEAMS in with Junior not looking good. She loses her balances and Junior balances her. Wyatt is very worried. PRUE & PARKER & MELINDA (shocked) Paris?! // Wyatt! JUNIOR Paris needs our help. Melinda is about to speak when Grumpy butts in. GRUMPY No way pal, you wait your turn. I’ve got bigger issues then your little girlfriend here. Melinda tries again but Paris speaks first. PARIS Not his girlfriend. WYATT Guys we need to talk. MELINDA (floundering) We… Well, I- CHRIS We have another issue too. Melinda looks to Chris annoyed. GRUMPY No! No, more issues. The Magical Community’s getting a little shove-y. We need to get back to our normal selves! Melinda stands up abruptly. MELINDA Everybody, shut up! (sighs) Sabrina, you take Grumpy and the Fairy downstairs and calm the creatures down. Wyatt, Chris, Kyle, Prue, you guys follow me. Everyone else, handle Paris. Got it? Good. She heads out of the attic with her brothers, Kyle, and Prue in tow. Junior helps Paris to the couch while Sabrina usher’s Grumpy downstairs. The Fairy stays. Parker moves to her sister. PARKER What happened? JUNIOR I don’t know. She was tired so I told her to sleep while I looked through the books and then she just started screaming. Paris looks up. She appears to be exhausted. PARIS I had another dream. PARKER About magic? PARIS That’s the one. JUNIOR What dream? PARIS I’ve been having this dream about a girl walking through the woods. Then I see a cauldron, hands, and a pink book. After that, the forest starts dying. FAIRY (O.S.) Dying? You saw a forest dying? Paris look to the Elf. PARIS Yeah, so? She rubs her temple. FAIRY That place sounds a lot like the Enchanted Forest. Parker wrinkles her brow. PARKER That’s not possible. JUNIOR Why not? PARKER Because that’d mean that she saw this happening… PARIS (realizing) Before it actually happened. (angry/loud) Well, that’s just great! Parker and Junior jump. PARIS (CONT’D) (sarcastic/angry/loud) Peachy, really! I finally get a new power and it has to be one that nearly kills me. How splendid! She sighs annoyed. Parker and Junior exchange a look. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER The fairy walks by Wyatt, Kyle, Chris, Prue, and Melinda who were whispering. They pause until she leaves. MELINDA Okay, start over. The Elders said we should do what? (to Chris) What about a Detective? Chris gestures for Wyatt to go first. WYATT The Elders called the meeting to inform the community that someone is working for Luesent. They think that person wanted your book to get the spell out of it so that they could demolish good magic. KYLE Like a traitor? WYATT Precisely. Prue crosses her arms. PRUE Do they know who? WYATT No. But they want us to stop this from happening and fast. In order to do so, we need some strong magic to counteract Luesent’s. MELINDA Easy. The power of Twice Blessed Children. WYATT Exactly. So, new plan. Chris, Melinda, and I will go down to the Underworld and stop the spell. Prue, you and Kyle get the Magical Creatures to Magic School where they’ll be safe. Everyone nods. KYLE Sounds like a plan. (to Prue) Let’s go. Prue shoots Melinda a side look before following Kyle downstairs. Melinda and her siblings exchange a look. MELINDA That was a good idea, right? CHRIS Probably not, no. WYATT They’ll be fine. Now, let’s go. They all ORB out. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – LUESENT’S CAVE – MOMENTS LATER Luesent is standing by a bubbling cauldron. A red glow is emitted from the cauldron. She sets her hands on the cauldron rim. Moments later, she turns and picks up a pink book that was sitting on a rock, MELINDA’S SPELLBOOK. She turns back to the cauldron and opens the book, running her fingers over the ink in admiration. LUESENT What a smart little witch… MELINDA (O.S.) Thanks. Too bad I can’t say the same about you. Luesent whirls around and sees Melinda, Wyatt, and Chris standing at the entrance to her cave. LUESENT It sure did take you long enough. CHRIS Sorry to keep you waiting. Didn’t know you were that eager to die or we would have done this ages ago. Luesent chuckles. LUESENT Oh, silly little boy… You think I cast this spell? Oh, how I wish I did. But I didn’t. Instead, I wish to stop it from happening. Not that’d you believe me considering I’m- MELINDA Evil? A demon? Theif? Tried to my entire family…? The list goes on if you’d like to hear them all. LUESENT While all that is true, I don’t wish to fight you now no. That would just be stupid. Melinda rolls her hands and holds out her hand flicking her fingers. Her book TELEKINETICALLY comes to her hand quickly. Chris then THROWS Luesent back. CHRIS You’re right. You fighting us would be stupid. But us fighting you, that’s not. Wyatt raises his hand to make the final move when Luesent throws a FIREBALL at his arm. His hand drops from the sudden pain. LUESENT You’re behind dears. Do try and keep up. It’s just boring now. Luesent FLAMES out. Melinda and Chris are annoyed. Wyatt is looking at his wound. MELINDA Dammit! That was our only shot! Wyatt moves to the Cauldron. WYATT Maybe not… (to Melinda) Does that spell have a reversal in it? Melinda moves to her brother. MELINDA Yeah, why? (notices the wound) Are you okay? Wyatt glances at the wound. WYATT I’m fine, it’s just a flesh wound. I think Luesent was actually trying to help us. CHRIS Help us? You’re insane! She only wants to help herself. WYATT I don’t know about that. MELINDA What are you getting at? WYATT Why let us get the book? She has enough powers to stop us from getting it. Why stop magic if she wants to take it? And why didn’t she fight back more? It’s like she wanted us to find the book and the spell. Melinda’s phone rings. MELINDA It’s Parker. (answers) Hello? (pause) Slow down, Park. (pause) Okay. (pause) No… I don’t think so. (pause) Alright, just stay calm and we’ll be right there. She hangs up and turns to her brothers. MELINDA Big problem. Parker and Laurel just lost their powers. Wyatt and Chris look at Mel in shock. CUT TOO BLACK: FADE IN: ACT FOUR EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – EARLY EVENING. STOCK. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – CONSERVATORY – EARLY EVENING CLOSE UP: Windows. It’s getting darker – the sun is setting. CAMERA MOVES TOO: Numerous “magical creatures” that are now human. Hope, Prue, Kyle, and Sabrina are trying to wrangle them out of the Conservatory and to the steps since that’s where the door to Magic School is. A now human troll bites Sabrina’s hand. SABRINA OW! (angry) You little- PRUE Sabrina… Sabrina exhales rapidly, very annoyed. She gets eye level with the troll. SABRINA Move. Now. The Troll snickers and follows the others out of the room. Grumpy pauses at the witches. GRUMPY You guys need to fix this. The whole world depends on it. SABRINA Yeah, no pressure there. Hope puts a hand on Grumpy’s shoulder. HOPE We-they will. Grumpy yanks away. GRUMPY I know that, Little Miss. Touchy. I’m simply reminding them of what happens if they screw up. Gosh. He heads out. Hope sighs and Prue chuckles. She is about to say something when Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda ORB in. HOPE Wyatt! (notices his arm) Are you okay? What happened? Wyatt shakes his head. WYATT Nothing I can’t handle. (to Prue) Can you use magic? PRUE Yeah… My beaming was off this morning but I feel fine. WYATT Just, humor me. Move something. PRUE Okay, um… She looks for something to move. She spots a vase and waves her hand at it. Nothing happens. PRUE (CONT’D) What the hell happened to my powers? Kyle extends his hand to use Cryokinesis. Nothing happens. KYLE Mine are out too. Sabrina enters the room. SABRINA I have my orbing powers but my active one is down. Which sucks since I was just getting used to having it… (thoughtful) WYATT Alright, magic is clearing disappearing from this world too. We need to hurry. Prue, Kyle, Sabrina, you guys are on potion duty. Make as many as you can. We’re all going to need them. They nod before heading and to the attic. CHRIS I’ll finish wrangling the creatures. MELINDA I’ll work on the spell. WYATT And I’ll help you with that. Everyone heads out to their respective takes. Hope nods. HOPE No, I don’t want to help but thanks for asking. She sighs and turns heading somewhere. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER Everyone is hard at work. Kyle, Prue, Sabrina, and Laurel are making potions. Parker is scrying. Paris and Junior are on the couch – Paris still doesn’t look well. Melinda and Wyatt are finishing off a spell. MELINDA And… We’re… (pause/finishes) Done! (looks up) How are we on potions? PRUE & KYLE Fine. // We could make more. The two look at each other. PRUE We have plenty. KYLE You can never me to prepared. PRUE Since when is that your attitude? Aren’t you the guy who mocked me all Junior year for carrying extra pencils? MELINDA Guys… KYLE Who carries a gallon sized zip lock back of pencils? PRUE Someone who wants to be prepared! Parker sets the crystal down and sighs annoyed. MELINDA (loud) Guys! Prue and Kyle look to Mel. MELINDA (CONT’D) That’s enough, gosh! (sighs) That’s enough potions for Wyatt, Chris, and I to take with us. Prue shoots Kyle a matter-of-fact look. PRUE Hm. MELINDA But not enough to protect you guys if demons attack. Make more. Kyle gives Prue a matter-of-fact look. KYLE Hm. Parker looks to Melinda. PARKER (pleading) Please take me. Chris chuckles. CHRIS Sorry Park, you’re out of luck. The spell is written for the Twice-Blessed Children. Maybe next time. Parker groans and puts her head on her arms. PARIS Be careful. If my dreams are any sign, then if you don’t hurry up we could lose all of our magic for good. Paris is trembling. Junior puts a blanket over her. WYATT Thanks for the heads up. (to his siblings) Let’s go. Chris grabs the potions and they hold hands before ORBING out. Everyone looks at each other concerned. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – UNKNOWN CAVE – MOMENTS LATER The Twice-Blessed Children are gathered around the CAULDRON. Melinda takes in a deep breath and lets it out. MELINDA You guys ready? Chris smirks. CHRIS Set… Melinda smiles and Wyatt chuckles. WYATT Let’s get this over with. He holds his hands out. Melinda sets her hand in his, then takes Chris’ who, in turn, takes Wyatt’s. They are now in a circle around the cauldron holding hands. MELINDA Okay, focus. Focus on our energy… Our magic… Our bond… They close their eyes and focus. Nothing happens. Chris opens his eyes. CHRIS Am I the only one that finds this ridiculous? Melinda and Wyatt open their eyes. MELINDA No, but it’s the only way to tap into our collective power. WYATT Come on guys, get it together! This is important. Just focus on a memory we all shared – Halloween 2010. Mel and Chris sigh and they close their eyes. Their hands start to glow BLUE. It is a dim glow, but it’s there. A red BEAM shoots out of the cauldron. The beam is pulling magic out of the air. All but Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda’s – they seem to be immune to the spell. Protected. WYATT (CONT’D) Let the energy of the person next to you flow through you and into the next person. The glow brightens significantly until the glow moves up their arms and over the bodies so they are glowing. WYATT (CONT’D) Project the energy out of you and into the cauldron while saying the spell. Everyone concentrates and the glow shines out and to the cauldron. TWICE-BLESSED CHILDREN (chanting) Us siblings three stand strong together to send our Twice-Blessed power through time and space. End the spell and bring magic back to this place! Melinda opens her eyes in time to witness the blue LIGHT shine into the cauldron. The LIGHT engulfs the red BEAM and turns it BLUE. Instead of sucking down the red BEAM – now surrounded in blue light, PROJECTS magic back out and into the world. CUT TO: EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – AERIAL SHOT OF THE CITY - EVENING A BLUE LIGHT covers the entire city, spiraling over and into everything. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ROOMS – MOMENTS LATER The BLUE LIGHT covers everything, turning the remaining creatures and people back into their normal selves, restoring magic. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER The BLUE LIGHT bursts through the attic, covering everyone – returning lost powers. Color returns to Paris’ face. She smiles and hugs Junior happily. Prue hugs Kyle impulsively, while Sabrina and Parker hug happily. CUT TO: INT. UNDERWORLD – UNKNOWN CAVE – MOMENTS LATER The BEAM is gone. The cauldron appears to have been destroyed. Laying on the floor are the three saviors, unconscious. CLOSE UP: Wyatt’s face. His eyes open. He is disoriented. It takes him a moment to regain himself before he sits up. He nudges Chris with his foot. WYATT Chris. Chris, wake up. (long pause and smile) I think we did it. Chris and sits up, disoriented from the spell. CHRIS After all that, we better have. Otherwise, magic is staying gone. Wyatt chuckles and shakes Melinda who is unconscious still. She doesn’t wake up but is still breathing. Wyatt stands up and extends a hand to Chris who take it. Wyatt helps his brother up before they turn to Melinda. CHRIS (CONT’D) She always was dramatic. (smirks) Wyatt chuckles. MELINDA (groaning/coming to) I am not… She rolls over to her back, feeling sore. She notices her brothers disgruntled look and dirty clothes/skin. MELINDA (CONT’D) You guys look as bad as I feel. CHRIS Hate to break it to you sis, but you look worse. She gives him a look before they extend a hand to her and help her up. MELINDA Thanks. So, we did it? They exchange a look. Wyatt smiles. WYATT Yeah, we did it. Melinda grins. FADE OUT: FADE IN: EXT. SAN FRANCISCO – SHOTS OF THE CITY – NIGHT OVER MUSIC: One Call Away - Charlie Puth GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE, STREETS, PARK, BUILDINGS, TWIN PEAK, HALLIWELLS, HALLIWELL MANOR. STOCK. MUSIC FADES OFF. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – MAIN BATHROOM – NIGHT Melinda is soaking in a warm bubble bath with extra bubbles and foam. She has her head tipped back and eyes closed. Candles are lit around the bathroom, and the lights are dimmed. Someone SHIMMERS in. INTENSE MUSIC. The person, a male, walks forwards and stands above Melinda’s head. He slowly lowers his hand down it is inches from her head. MUSIC QUICKENS. His hand touches her head, and his hand muscles flex. Melinda’s eyes snap open. END MUSIC ABRUPTLY WITH BEAT AT THE END. MELINDA (surprised) Ahh! The demon jumps back, and Melinda sits up a bit a look of guilt on her face. DEMON Dammit, Mel! BEAT. The demon is MARCUS, 22. MELINDA Sorry! (trying not to laugh) I-I… I am so sorry! (laughing) MARCUS Not funny, Mel! Not funny. He starts to laugh, and then moves closer to her. Melinda smiles and kisses him. PIPER (O.S.) Melinda? Are you okay? The doorknob moves, and Melinda’s eyes widen. She then squints her eyes and uses TELEKINESIS to quickly lock the door. Piper can’t open the door. MELINDA I’m fine, mom! Just got some bubbles in my eye. She wrinkles her eyebrow and bites her lip. MARCUS (mouths silently) Bubbles in your eyes? Really? Melinda glares at him and he holds his hands up. PIPER (O.S.) Alright, honey. SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS LEAVING. Melinda and Marcus chuckle smiling and kiss again. She then reaches up and flicks him with foam. He grins and they kiss again with passion and love. MUSIC PICKS UP AGAIN Puth - One Call Away FADE TO: INT. MITCHELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MOMENTS LATER The Twins, Paige, Henry, and the Detective from earlier are in the living room. Sabrina is telling the Detective about what happened at the café – the normal version. A phone is on the table recording everything. SABRINA (SOFT) Like I said earlier - after I got the call from Melinda I called to Carrie and told her that I was leaving. She shouted back okay and that she’d see me later. (swallows) She looks to her sister who takes her hand. SABRINA (CONT’D/SOFT) (covering/lying well) That’s the last time I saw Carrie Nicole Smith alive. Detective Simmons nods jotting everything down. FADE TO: INT. WYATT’S APARTMENT – MASTER BEDROOM – MOMENTS LATER CLOSE UP: WYATT’S PHONE. A conversation is open to Hope Kermen. Wyatt is in his bed texting someone. The only light is a lamp. Hope K.: It was great seeing everyone today and learning more about that other side of me. Wyatt H.: Yeah, it was great seeing you too. I’m glad that you enjoyed it. Hope K.: I did. Thank u 4 everything. Hope K.: Do you by any chance want 2 get drinks sometime? Wyatt smiles down at the phone and types something back – something that is not for us to see quite yet… FADE TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – CHRIS’ ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Chris is wide awake staring at the ceiling. SNAP TO: Luesent’s Face. SNAP TO: Chris’ face. He is mad – very mad. He’s obsessing over her and the situation. He is clenching the quilt tightly – his knuckles going white as he clenches his jaw. FADE TO: INT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – PARIS’ BEDROOM – MOMENTS LATER Paris is laying in her bed. Her eyes are closed, her face is peaceful, and her breathing even. The paleness of her skin is almost gone and she is finally getting a good night sleep. FADE TO: INT. HALLIWELL-COOP MANOR – HALLWAY – MOMENTS LATER Prue and Parker are outside Paris’ door leaning on it. Prue’s head is on the door and she is sound asleep. Parker’s head is on her sister’s shoulder and she, too, is sound asleep. Phoebe drapes a blanket over her daughters. Prue’s eyes open and she looks to her mother tiredly. Phoebe smiles and moves a hair out of Prue’s face. PHOEBE Goodnight, my little ladybug. Sleep tight. Worry tomorrow. Prue smiles and nods. Phoebe leaves. Prue then closes her eyes and falling asleep again. All of her worries slipping away, and the peaceful serenity of sleep welcoming her once more… FADE TOO BLACK: END EPISODE Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Transcript